


Starting Afresh

by Dedalvs



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Into the Badlands (TV), The 100 (TV)
Genre: Astapori Valyrian, Azrán, Dothraki, High Valyrian (ASoIaF), Other, Trigedasleng, Valyrian, conlang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 03:11:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17035482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedalvs/pseuds/Dedalvs





	Starting Afresh

_M'athchomaroon!_

My name is David Peterson, and I'm the language creator from HBO's _Game of Thrones_ , the CW's _The 100_ , and many others. I formerly was very active on Tumblr, but decided to leave when they decided to ban NSFW content. As an alternative, I've come here!

This is an experimental new thing I'm trying out that's not really in keeping with the character of AO3. From now on when an episode of one of my shows airs, I'll post the conlang dialogue here. It's not exactly fanfic, but it might actually be easier to find for those writing fanfic in the universes of one of my shows. Should I also want to post something about one of the languages that isn't just dialogue from a show, I'll post it here.

For the time being, I won't be very active here, because I won't have anything airing for some time. When I do, though, we'll really see if this will actually work or not.

Thanks for reading, and enjoy your day!


End file.
